Stay with me? Until the end
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Their third year is about to change. With a drunk as a father and a mother that walked out, Scorp will look at his best friend in a whole new way. R&R./pages/Hogwarts-Most-Wanted-Fred-and-George-Weasley/212539618762210 best ever.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing Scorpius needed was a girlfriend. With a drunk as his father and a walk out mother. That was the last thing he ever needed. But then he met her. She was completely different. And his father would go completely insane if they ever became something. Maybe that was the real reason why he liked her. That Rose Weasley was different. Different from her father and mother, at least they was Scorpius' father had ever told him.

Their love started in their third year. After two years on nonstop hating each other, the truth was finally set free. But this is the third year of seven. Seven at this school where no one but Albus, Rose and Lily, like him. His only friends were Gryffindor. Well. Except for Albus. He was a Slytherin. Third year for Draco and Harry were very interesting. Harry finding out he had a godfather and Draco being punched in the face by a muggle born. But this year, for Scorpius, would be the worst.

"Scorpius! How are you?"

Rose. Her hair. Her scent. Her smile. He knew it all too well. "Tired. Mum walked out last month. Dad he's...well..."

"Scorpius. I'm so sorry. If you ever need anything, my family is here for you. You know that right?"

"I guess. Could I speak with your father?"

"My dad's sick. So Mum's taking care of him. Harry is here though. Talk to him."

Scorpius walked over to Harry. His father's worst enemy was his best friend's uncle. And Albus' dad.

"Harry. Could I speak with you for a moment? It's really important."

"Of course Scorpius. What the matter?" Harry said with a confused look on his face.

"My mum. She walked out on us. Just last month. My father has been spending every night at a bar of some sort. I need to get him help. I'm shocked he was sober enough to bring me here. Harry. Please. Save my father. He needs it."

"I've saved your father's life so many times."

"Just this one last time. Please?"

"Fine. But only cause you're nothing like him."

"Thank you so much."

With that the Hogwarts Express blew it's horn.

"Scorpius! Come on!" Rose yelled.

They walked into the train. Almost all the compartments were filled, and everyone gave Scorpius dirty looks. He hated every moment of that walk. The long walk just to sit down to be accepted by the few who really knew him


	2. Chapter 2

"Scorp. Please. Tell me what happened." Rose said. Her sweet eyes wandering with hope.

"My mum walked out, no big deal. It was bound to happen. Father becoming a drunk afterwards, that wasn't."

"Aww. Scorp!" Rose said as she slid over to hug him.

The hug was just a hug. Right? Scorpius didn't think so. He inhaled all that he could of her. Then. Without knowing it. He started to cry.

"Rose. What would I do without you."

"You're life would suck. Wait. Are you crying?"

"Don't tell anyone. I've never cried in public before."

"Aww. Scorp! I love that you tell me all of your secrets. Even though, in your great aunt's words I'm a fitly 'HALF-BLOOD!'"

"You're not fitly. Not at all. You're...Albus!"

Albus comes rushing in.

"YOU LIKE ROSE! OH MY MERLIN SCORPIUS. holyshit. Hello Rose!"

**sorry this is so short. I'm having writers . anyways. more later! promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You what?" Rose said with a confused look on her face. "Up until the last three months of school I have been your number one enemy. Now best friend. What? You like me?"

"Rose. Please. Let me talk to Albus. You know my temper."

"Yes yes. I know. Al. Make it quick please. Merlin that sounded very dirty. I uhm. LILY!" She yelled as she ran away from the boys.

"ALBUS SEVERUS! How did you know!"

"Well Scorp. You've been sending her owls everyday. And I'm not stupid! I can tell by the way you're looking at her!"

Scorpius walked out of the compartment to see her. Rose. Damn. That girl has got him. Like no other girl he has ever had before.

Wait. She's not his.

Wait. Rose. She's...she's snogging with Lysander.

Snogging.

Snogging with someone who wasn't Scorpius.

Scorpius ran back to the compartment. Albus held his best friend, in the best way guy friends can.

The three of them, Scorp, Rose and Albus, were walking to the carriages.

"Shouldn't someone else be joining us Rose?" Scorpius said with hate.

"What do you mean by that? Scorp. Listen. Me and Lysander..."

"Are now a couple. I'm happy for you. I truly am." He almost yelled.

"Scorpius!" She screamed.

Everything fell silent.

"Me and Lysander. We were together all summer. I broke up with him today. On the train. What you saw was him trying to win me back. I was trying to push him off. Gosh Scorpius. You can be so moody!"

With that she walked away.

"Please tell me I didn't just loose her like I lost my mother. Please tell me this Albus." Scorpius said with tears falling off his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorting was the usual. Annoying first years, getting nervous and excited. But Scorpius couldn't help but miss _her._

She was all that was on his mind.

She didn't talk to him for one full week. Then...

* * *

><p>"Scorpius. You and Rose will be responsible for this plant. Puffapod's are very hard to work with. So I figure, my two best students could take care of it." said Neville Longbottom.<p>

"Scorp. Can we talk. Please?" She asked. Her eyes begging for him to just look at her. Just once.

Before he could open his lips for a word to the one girl he loved, Kingsley Shacklebolt, from the Ministry came in between them.

"Scorpius. We must talk. Now. Alone."

"No! Anything you can say in front of him, you can say in front of me!"

"This concerns his father Rose. Speaking of fathers, yours sends his 'love'."

"My..m-my father?" Scorpius said. His whole body shaking.

"May we now speak in private."

"No. Rose...Rose and Al-Albus. they must come as well."

* * *

><p>The four of them walked until they found an empty classroom.<p>

"Scorpius. Your father has gone missing. The last person to see him was a muggle bartender. His name was Johnny Manson. He cannot remember where your father went. We're looking for him Scorp. Trust me. Harry's leading this case."

"My father's missing. NO! You must be mistaken! I can't lose them both. Mum...Where's my mum?"

"Your mother ran off. With some man named Rolf. Luna Lovegood's ex husband. She's safe."

"Why the bloody hell are you telling me this? I must find my father. You should be looking for him. Stop wasting your time. Go back. Go back and find him!"

"Scorpius there's more."

"Great. Of course there's more. There always is."

"We found this at the bar."

He held a photo of Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius. Christmas. Scorp was around 9. He had gotten gifts from George Weasley. He could tell because of the bag that said Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. On the back was written

"Me and my son. With my beautiful wife. Thank you so much for the gifts George. And thanks again for helping me with my drinking problem. -Draco."

"But George...never liked Draco." Rose said. "I think I'd know my own Uncle!"

"George was in AA with Draco." Kingsley said.

"What?"

"George was an alcoholic. Along with Draco. George became one because of the loss of Fred. Draco, because his father didn't give a damn about his problems. George recovered before Draco went in. George had his check up with AA. And Draco was there. So George sponsored Draco. And Draco became clean. Until George was found making out with Astoria."

"THAT'S WHY MY MOTHER LEFT!" Scorpius yelled.

"Yes."Kingsley said. With that he left.

Scorpius couldn't stop crying. He didn't know what to do. Or believe anymore. He didn't return to any of his other classes either.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas time.<strong>

"Scorp!" Rose yelled. "Get on the train. Your coming with us for Christmas this year!"

"Fine." He said. Scorpius couldn't help but smile. Rose and his friendship grew stronger and stronger each day.

They all had finally made it to the Burrow. Rolf was there to greet them. Scorpius ignored him and found his mother and went straight into her arms.

"MUM! I've missed you so much. Why didn't you write any letters or anything like that! Mum?" He looked back at his mother. She had been crying. "Mum. What's that matter."

"Oh Scorpius." She said. "You look so much like your father." She bursted into tears when she said this.

"Mum?"

Harry walked over and put his arm on Scorpius' shoulder. "Could we talk?"

Scorpius agreed, not knowing what else to do.

"Harry. Please tell me you saved my father. You-you. You promised! Harry. Please!" Scorpius couldn't help but cry.

"I'm so sorry Scorp. Your father. We just found his body."

"NO!"

All the noises in the room next to them, where everyone was, ended. Rose ran straight in. She didn't know what had happened. Astoria stood at the door.

"Scorp. Please. Look. Scorpius." Rose said.

The only noises coming from Scorpius was his crying.

Finally he spoke.

"Rose...my father. He's dead."


	5. Chapter 5

**All of the chapter is advise from Hogwarts Most Wanted: Fred and George Weasley**

**Here is their link. They're amazing! **

**.com/pages/Hogwarts-Most-Wanted-Fred-and-George-Weasley/212539618762210**

Four years later.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Rose yelled before she kissed him.

But Scorpius was in no mood. It's been four years. And they still haven't caught the person who killed his father.

And to top it all of, his mother walked out again. Scorpius has been living with the Potter's for four years. Four long years while his mother jumped from man to man. Rolf, was the first of many. Four years later and she's back with George. His wife left him, and took the kids.

After Draco's murder, everyone gave Scorp their support. For once, he was wanted at a school. But when word got around about his mother, no one wanted him anymore.

No one but _her._ She truly was his rock, even when her and Lysander got back together in fourth year. But when fifth year came around, they both knew that they needed each other. Ron was diagnosed with lung cancer, but survived. After that happened, Lysander left her. And Scorpius was there for her.

"Rose. I'm worried."

"About what?"

"My father's killer has yet to be caught. I must find out who it is!"

"Scorp. Please. Listen to me..."

"HE DID NOT DRINK HIMSELF TO DEATH. MY GRANDFATHER MAY HAVE DONE THAT, BUT MY FATHER DIDN'T."

"Scorp. Please. Stop yelling."

"Rose. Just forget it." He said as he ran off.

Lily came up, asking what had happened.

"He's always like this around the anniversary. He's fine. Really. He'll be back to the Scorp we know in about a month."

"He doesn't hurt you, does he?"

"God no! Lily, he could never do anything like that to me."

"Fine. So, Ron's still fine with this?"

"He is. It's still hard for him. I mean, he's Draco's son. And Mum...mum liked him. A lot. I guess you could say that me and Scorp are a second generation love."

**Four years ago. Four days after Draco's death.**

_"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He's a scumbag. Rose. Listen to me. Stop being friends with him right now."_

_"FATHER! You cannot say this! He is my best friend. And he needs me right now. He needs me. Father. Just forget the fact that he's Draco's son. He is NOTHING like him. Trust me"_

_"You don't know what Draco was like, Rose!"_

_"And you don't know what Scorp is like!"_

**2 years ago.**

_"What do you mean she's dating Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?"_

_"Ronald. Please. She's happy with him."_

_"I don't give a damn. I don't want her to date that scumbag!"_

_"HE IS NOT HIS FATHER. RON. LISTEN TO ME. He is nothing like his father. Believe me."_

_"Hermione. You're taking his side."_

_"She's our daughter. Whatever makes her happy. I'm fine with whatever she chooses."_

_"What about the fact that you were in love with Draco Malfoy."_

_"That was in sixth year. The year you broke my heart."_

_"MUM! DAD! Please. Stop this fighting. I'm not going to break up with Scorp. Trust me. I love him."_

"You ok?"

"I'm fine Scorp. Dad's still mad at me."

"I know. This will work. I'll make sure of it."


	6. Chapter 6

**everyone who has read this, i am not going to fast. this is the way i want it. figure now it's gonna be a murder mystery. so yeah. **

Everything was perfect. Perfect until Rose got a howler from her father.

"He did what?" Scorp asked.

"Took everything. Left. My...mum." She said with tears everywhere.

"What?"

"Everything I've known in life is this; Life is short. Marriage is love. Children are love. And nothing should matter more than the person who knows you better than yourself."

"Rose..."

"My father was my world, Scorp. My father...he left. He left because my mother took my side, our side. He never wanted us together..."

"Because of MY father."

"Yes. But..."

"It doesn't matter. I know now. Go to hogsmeade. I'll be there soon."

As soon as she left he ran. He ran to his room and wrote a letter to Ron Weasly.

Dear Ron,

Or should I call you asshole.

Why did you leave your family.

YOUR FAMILY loves you.

YOUR FAMILY needs you.

Give me a valid excuse to why you left.

-Scorpius.

After he sent the owl, Albus walked in.

"My father is gone. Along with Ron."

"I know about Ron, but Harry?"

"Yes. He's gone. Orders from the Auror."

"Do you know of them?"

"A lead on a murder. That's all I know."

With those words, Albus left, knowing he said too much.

The next day, Scorp waited for an owl from Ronald Billus Weasly. Waiting was worse than the news itself.

When the owl finally came, Scorp almost ripped the letter itself.

Dear Scrop,

I didn't leave my family. I did NOT leave my wife.

I'm an Auror.

I got a lead.

A lead in a murder.

THE murder.

Your father's murder.

We need your help.

Please. Scorp. I love that you love my daughter so much. And I'm happy the two of you are together.

-Ronald Weasly.

Scorpius walked to the Great Hall. Rose was there waiting for him. He told her everything in the letter.

"A chance to find out who really killed my father."

"Scorp. Are you sure you want to do this?" Rose said with terror in her face.

"Yes. I must."

"But what if I lose you..."

"You won't. I'll be with your uncle and your father."

"Please don't go. I can't lose any three of you..."

"I promise you, you won't. I love you Rose, now I have to tell Headmaster Longbottom that I'm leaving. And I'm going to pack. Rose. Rose. Rose, please don't cry."

But saying that didn't help. She cried and cried. For hours.

The day had come for Scorpius to leave. He had all of his things pack and Harry and Ron were waiting for him.

"Scorp? You ready?" Ron said.

"Yes sir." He said as he heard footsteps. Well running footsteps. Rose was running for Scorp.

She ran into her arms as he picked her up. They kissed as if they were never going to see each other again.

"Rose." He said with a smile.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she was blinking back tears.

"Rose. Everything will be fine. I promise." Ron said.

"I know."

"Rose?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes?"

"Stay with me?"

"Until the end."

They hugged one last time. Then he picked up his suitcase and started walking out the door.

"I love you." He yelled.

Then he, Harry, and Ron left for the journey to find Draco's murderer.


End file.
